


it's not lonely with you only

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years, Trondheim, but there are mentions of sec, i'm not gonna tag exactly what this is because uuuh, it'll give away the entire plot, surprisingly no smut ha, true fucking love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak and Even start the new year alone and taking a new step in life





	it's not lonely with you only

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post something before the new year so I’m a little early, but it’s new years eve here in Australia so I hope this is okay timing and content wise.
> 
> This fic has been translated into Russian! So if this is your native language it's available to read [here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7774197)

“Are you sure it’s okay?” Isak asks looking up to Even.

“Baby, there’s nothing I want to do more than spend time with you.” Even squeezes his hand and smiles, “And if that means staying home on New Years Eve then I’m 100% okay with it.”

“Awh sap. Thank you, I know it’s kind of weird but I just don’t feel like going out this year.” Isak explains.

“Yeah I get it, I don’t really want to either. It’ll be nice to just lay in bed with you.” Even leans more into Isak’s side, checking their surroundings to see how close they are to their stop.

“Are we getting old? Neither of us wanna go out anymore, soon we’re going to be needing reading glasses and walkers.”

“I think we need to finish Uni before we are old.”

“Yeah I think so too, plus you need to ask me to marry you as well.” Isak beams up at Even.

“Do I? Why can’t you ask me?”

Isak rolls his eyes, “Because you love to spoil me and actually know how to propose to someone.”

“You make it sound like I’ve been married before. I’m not that much older than you remember that.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever you say old man.” Isak rested his hand on his own leg, feeling the ring sitting in his pocket. He’d been too scared to leave it anywhere in their flat on the off chance that Even found it, so it hasn’t left his person pretty much for the past two weeks.

Isak’s so relieved that he hasn’t lost it or accidentally shown it to Even and that now he knows they’ll both be home this evening.

* * *

When back at the apartment Even offered to cook, this gave Isak time to set up one if his cameras and place it partially hidden so when he was ready he could go and press the record button and film it. Isak knows Even will want to have that moment on film and who would Isak be to deny him that.

He leaves it pointing out through the glass of their balcony door, he really wants to do it there.

They eat together, talking about their days even though they were only apart for four hours while Isak was cleaning up at the library and Even was working his close shift at the cafe.

“Hey baby what time is it?” Isak asks. They’re both still sitting together despite their plates being emptied about an hour ago.

“Uuh, 23.45.”

“Okay, do you wanna go pick out a movie while I get the dishes done?” Isak suggests, needing to get Even out of the room.

“Good idea, be quick though.” Even kisses Isak on the way past.

Isak gets up quick and rushes through the dishes, not wiping them and putting away because he won’t have time. He pulls out his phone to quickly text Even’s parents to let them know.

 **Isak**  
I’m just about to do it, here’s hoping he says yes!!

 **Liv**  
Oh!! Good luck!! I’m 100% sure he’s going to say yes!  
Text us when you’re done!

Isak smiles, so glad for their support. He knows he wouldn’t have the confidence to do it otherwise.

Isak walks into their bedroom, Even hasn’t turned on the tv and is just laying on their bed waiting.

“I was thinking we could watch the fireworks on the balcony before a movie?” Even smiles up at him. Perfect, that’s exactly what Isak wanted.

Isak turns on the lights and hits record on the camera, checking the focus slyly before walking out. He takes a deep breath looking at his boyfriend one last time before he does this.

* * *

 

“Ev?” Isak looks up at him from where he’s kneeling. Even turns around and looks at him with the most shocked expression he thinks he’s ever seen.

“I know that I’ve always talked about this moment as wanting you to be the one who does this but then one day I realised that there’s nothing I want more than to be able to tell you everything I feel and ask you to keep making me feel just like this forever.” Isak pauses to take a breath.

“Even you changed my life forever. Before I met you I was so scared and so lost. I didn’t want anyone to know who I really was because I didn’t want to know who I was. Meeting you changed everything. You helped me feel a million times more confident, you showed me that it was okay to like boys, that I wanted them in all kinds of ways and you showed me just how right that was. I’m so glad that I met you because I don’t know if I ever would have been comfortable enough to come out, I don’t think I would have felt comfortable to talk to my parents again and I really don’t think I’d ever be as happy as I am with you."

"You brought light into my life and have encouraged me to have faith in myself. You gave me family when mine had failed me. I really want to have you in my life forever, but not in just any way. I want you to be my husband, I want to take your last name and I want to promise you that I will be here for you through everything. I want to marry you, Even do you want to marry me too?”

“Isak,” Even gasps, he has tears drying on his cheeks, “Yes of course I want to marry you god you’re so perfect come here.”

Even pulls Isak up from the ground and kisses him hard. “I love you so much.”

“I love you more than words can say.” Isak smiles into Even’s shoulder.

Isak pulls back and slides the ring onto Even’s finger in sync with the ball drop and fireworks going off behind them, it’s like a scene from a Disney movie and Isak would not change a single thing. He kisses Even again, so ecstatic that he said yes.

“God this is a perfect movie proposal.” Even whispers, grinning so wide.

“Well good thing I thought ahead right?”

“Really? God you’re perfect.” Even smiles even wider, kissing him again.

* * *

Half an hour later after some celebratory sex, Even’s watching the footage of the proposal on his laptop with Isak cuddling close to his side.

“You know this is actually a really good shot.” Even praises, Isak can hear the tears in his voice and gets it, it’s so emotional because they’re just engaged and it’s the perfect night.

“Yeah, what you think I don’t listen to you talking about how to shoot things or your favourite scenes?”

"I know you listen baby. This is perfect though, I’m so glad you filmed it.” Even kisses the top of his head.

“Shit I need to text your mum.” Isak sat up quickly.

“Uuuh, why? Where are you going no come back!!” Even yells after him.

“I promised your mum I’d text you after I’d asked.” Isak crawled back over their bed to lay over Even.

“My mum knew?! Isak!” Even acted shock offended.

“Of course she knew, she helped me plan it.” Isak says as if it’s obvious.

“Oh my god I can’t believe my mum helped you propose to me. I can’t believe your mum knew before I did!” Even was laughing at the thought.

“Of course your mum knew before you god I had to tell someone didn’t I?” Isak laughed along.

“Okay makes sense, you would have exploded otherwise.” Even smiles at Isak, leaning in to kiss him.

"Okay okay, now take a photo with me so I can send it to your mum.” Isak pulls Even’s had up and holds it between them, both of them pulling similar surprised and excited expressions.

 **Isak**  
Guess what?  
image attachment.jpeg  
He said YES!!!

  
**Liv**  
Oh boys I’m so happy for you!  
I told you he’d say yes!  
George says congratulations and that you boys will need to come visit in the next month.

 **Isak**  
Haha, of course! Thank you for all your help with this. I’m so happy to be marrying your son.

 **Liv**  
I’m happy you’re the one he’s marrying too.  
Have fun boys <3

 **Isak**  
Thank you Liv <3

 **Liv**  
Call us when you wake up tomorrow, we love you both

 **Isak**  
We love you guys too, I’ll organise with Even when we come down.

Isak smiled down at his phone for a few more minutes before deciding to change his lock screen from the photo of him and Even at his graduation to this photo, their next big milestone.

“This is the perfect way to start the new year.” Even smiles softly.

“I couldn’t think of a better way. Thank you for saying yes.” Isak brushes Even’s hair off his forehead, still feeling the flutters in his stomach nearing an hour later.

"Saying yes wasn’t exactly a huge inconvenience for me, marrying you will be the best thing I ever do.”

"Oh my god you’re a sap.” Isak rolls his eyes leaning to kiss Even again.

He knows they should really go to sleep but right now all he really wants to do is suck his finances dick.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a brilliant New Years. My goal is to write more and start going out to see people more.
> 
> I really hope you all had a great 2018 despite it being our first year without Skam and that hurts somewhat, I really hope that the year was still brilliant for you. 
> 
> I want to say thank you to everyone who's stuck with my writing even though it's nowhere near the level of some of the other amazing writers on here. 
> 
> I'm theyellowcurtains on tumblr as well, come chat if you'd like <3 
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!!


End file.
